


Dew Drops

by zingerry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Post-Massacure, Pre-Massacure, Violence, uchiha shisui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingerry/pseuds/zingerry
Summary: This a story of Minako Nori; a young girl from Yukigakure (The Land of Snow). As tensions brew in her home, the young girl is sent on a long journey to live with boy she will marry at age sixteen. However, trouble brews within the Uchiha Clan and Nori finds herself in the middle of a budding war.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I am currently stuck in my house with nothing better to do! I decided to dive into writing again. This is my first work on this website, so hang tight as I figure out the ropes. I usually post on Wattpad. So, let's see if I can get the hang of this too.

Chapter One

_________

**THE WAGON SHIFTED, THE WHEELS TURNING OVER ROCKS AND PEBBLES.** The young girl struggled to keep her balance, resting her elbow on the door of the carriage. Her fingers were laced with the curtain drawn over the window, watching the never-ending forest whiz by. They were moving at a quick pace, quicker than before she noticed. In front of her, was a woman ten-years past her age. Gaia, was her name. Gaia had been Nori's friend, mostly by force, since birth. The blonde woman was tasked with various things, such as making sure ate, was dressed, and bathed. A glorified baby-sitter of sorts. But, Nori's only friend. 

As of late, Gaia had fallen quiet. She suspected Gaia was homesick. How could she not be? They had been on the road for weeks. Sleeping in this carriage or in small inns at various villages. They were going so far away from home and Gaia would be here till Nori grew of age and was wed. Nori felt bad, she was the reason Gaia was stripped from her family. However, despite the many times Nori apologized, Gaia simply smiled and told her "I am happy to be here with you." She was _paid_ to say that, wasn't she? 

Nori often wondered what it would be like to have an actual friend. One that wasn't paid or forced to be near her. One that enjoyed her company. One that was her age. The boy she was set to marry, Uchiha Itachi was her age. Well, he was one year her senior, but that was close enough. She wondered if he had friends around their age, if those friends would like her. 

For the weeks they had spent on the road, Nori's mind was plagued with the horror stories she heard in the bathhouses back home. Arranged marriages never seemed to end up okay, she learned. They were horribly. Women and men spent years hating each other. Would she hate Itachi? Her stomach churned with anxiety. She felt as if she was going to be sick. 

"How much longer?" She uttered out, her dark blue eyes lifting up to meet Gaia's. 

Gaia knitted quietly in her corner. "Not too long." 

That had been the answer for the last few days. "I heard the shinobi say we might reach there by nightfall," Nori spoke hopefully. 

Gaia hummed. "Maybe." Her answers had been short lately. There wasn't much to do in this carriage but daydream and think. But her own thoughts would be the death of her. She wondered if Gaia would be like this for the remainder of their time together. _Three_ years. She had three more years before she would be married. Not only was her mind filled with the horrors of marriage, she wondered what life was like back at home. Her parents often treated her as if she was fragile. As if she knew nothing. But the walls were thin and Nori was crafty. 

She knew that her uncle, the daimyo was _sick_. She knew that her other uncle was fighting for the throne and that her mother wanted no part of any of it. Nori could only hope that her family would be safe during these times. Nori shifted in the carriage, trying to find comfort in the new found heat. It was much warmer in this part of the world, than her home. As Spring began to bud, Yukigakure was still cold though there wasn't any snow. Here, however, it was blistering hot. She dreaded the summers here. Her fingers pawed at the edges of her kimono. She would have to get thinner ones to surivive in this heat. 

Nori fell back; feeling the wagon shift back and forth. There was nothing do in this wagon, except sleep and read. A nap sounded good. Nori settled in her seat, allowing her eyes to flicker close. 

The wagon jolted. Her eyes drew open in a quick haste, the ghost of her name hot on her ears. Gaia was leaned over her, trying to fix her hair. "We're here Lady Nori," Gaia whispered quietly, as Nori sat up, allowing the woman to run her fingers through Nori's dark hair. They smoothed out her kimono. Nori squinted her eyes at the curtains, it was almost pitch black in the carriage-- letting her know it was nighttime. She wondered how late it was. Judging by the hushed voices, she figured most were asleep. The door of the carriage was pulled open. One of the Shinobi, helping Nori out. Her legs stretched a tad, before her sandal hit the gravel below. Out in the darkness, illuminated by the glow of a lamp-post was what she assumed her new family would be. 

Her mind worked to remember their names. Uchiha Fugaku. He was the tall man, stern with a large build. There was a scowl on his face, something her mother told her never left. 'Don't be worried by it. He never smiles.' Beside him, was Uchiha Mikoto. Her mother always said good things about this woman. Judging by her kind face, those things were true. As the worry in her belly began to twist and turn, finally she laid eyes upon _him_. For weeks, she had been coming up with possibly ways he could look. She had only met him once before when they were six. She didn't know what to expect, but... there he was. 

He was tall. A smile on his face seemed kind. It also seemed force. This whole situation was forced. As she made her way to the family, she began to realized that she _fit_ in with this group. She looked like an Uchiha, minus her eyes. Pale face. Dark hair. But those eyes of hers, they were blue. A deep set blue. As she made her way up to the family. 

In respect, she bowed her head, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Minako Nori. Thank you for opening up your home to me. This Yukinama Gaia, she is my attendant." 

Fugaku was quiet. His eyes scraped over the girl, taking in her appearance. She kept her stance, eyes on the ground. He noticed that same as she did, the resemblance. If no one knew any better, they wouldn't assume a thing. He grunted, turning on his heel. Nori felt her stomach drop. What did that mean? He hated her? Was that it? Was she to return home-- 

A hand placed itself on her shoulder. Mikoto smiled up down at the girl. "You don't have to bow, Nori." Slowly, she rose up, meeting the kind eyes of the older woman. "I am Uchiha Mikoto. That stick was my husband, Fugaku. His manners need repair." She laughed lowly. "And this, is my son. Uchiha Itachi." Nori found the strength to take a glance at him finally. 

Itachi bowed his head slightly. "It is very nice to meet you, Minako Nori-san." Nori kept her eyes trained on him. She took him in. This... was to be her husband? He didn't seem mean. 

Gaia cleared her throat. Nori felt her cheeks heat up as she bowed her quickly. "You as well, Itachi-san." 

"It is late," Mikoto told the two. "I have another son, the youngest one but he is fast asleep." 

"I understand," Nori smiled. "My apologies for arriving so late." 

"It's quite alright. I'd rather have you sleep here than on the road another night. Itachi, would you show Nori-san to her room? I'll bring Gaia to her home." Nori felt her stomach flip. Gaia would not live in the same home as her? Mikoto sensed the girls distraught state. "Gaia will reside in the the small home next to ours, she won't be far if you ever need her." 

Gaia smiled at the young girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I will see you in the morning, Nori-san." Nori watched as Gaia and Mikoto disappeared around the corner, leaving the youngsters in an awkward silence. Nori turned her attention to the boy, who seemed to be studying her quietly. 

She ran her tongue over her lip. "Lead the way, Itachi-san." 

"Hm," he hummed, turning on his heel. They entered the home, which resembled her own home in many ways. Yet, it was much quieter. At home, she and Daisuke were often fighting, even at night it seemed. A small smile ghosted her lips as she thought about her brother. She'd hate to say it, but she missed the boy who caused her so much trouble. Itachi let his eyes wander over to her for a small moment, noticing her grin. He wondered what made her smile. "This is it." 

Nori entered the room. It wasn't much, but neither was her room back home. She bowed her head. "Thank you very much, Itachi-san." Deciding it would be best to give her space, Itachi shut the door, leaving the young girl alone. Her fingers trailed over desk, the bed sheets. It was odd. Things seemed familiar, yet they were so different here. At home, her sheets were thicker. They were white. Here they were black. Outside, crickets chirped, the small gust of wind rattled her window. There was not a cloud in the sky, nor any snow on the ground. She didn't hear her brother shuffling in the room beside her own. All she could hear was herself, trying to breathe. Trying not to _cry_. For the first time in a while, Nori was alone. Her emotions rushed her all at once. Tears poured down her eyes as she collapsed onto the bed, weeping into the pillow. 

She was alone in this strange land. Here to marry a boy she knew nothing of. Alone. She cried herself to exhaustion that night. Falling into a deep slumber on her pillow. 

______________

**SHE WOKE IN THE DARK.** The sun had to risen, her eyes still threathed to close but she was awake and there was no hope of her trying to fall back asleep now. She wondered how long she slept. A few hours? A few minutes? Her eyes went to the window, it was still pitch black outside. In the quiet, she crept out of her room. The floorboards squeaked underneath her feet, the thought of getting caught made her feel uneasy. She was almost to the door when the voice spoke out. 

"Can you not sleep?" 

A frightened gasp left her lips as she tripped. Her body was caught in his arms, Itachi helped her up. He bowed his head. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he said lowly. 

Nori felt her cheeks burn. "It is my fault," she whispered. "I am the one out in the middle of the night." 

"It is hard to sleep in foreign places," Itachi told her. His eyes went to the door. "Where were you going so late at night?" 

"I didn't get that far," She told him honestly. "For a walk. I might've gotten lost if I succeeded." 

"Hm." Itachi walked by her, pulling on the door to open it up. "Let's go." 

She blinked. "Go?" She repeated. 

The young boy nodded. "For a walk. It would be better to go with someone." 

Nori nodded slowly, she slipped her sandals on and followed Itachi out of the house. It was deathly quiet. They walked side by side, around the compound. Nori couldn't help but feel disappointed. She wanted to see the village. She wanted to know the village, know where she will be living. Though, she wondered what Itachi thought during all of this. Did he like her? She shouldn't be silly, he doesn't even know her. 

"You seem stuck in your head." 

"Usually," she commented quietly. "You are also like that," she told him with a grin. "Quiet. Though, my mother said me and Daisuke should be more quiet. I guess I'm only loud when he is around." 

"Daisuke..." Itachi trailed. "Is your brother, correct?" 

Nori hummed. "He is." Her eyes went to the entrance of the compound. Lamp posts illuminated the pathway to the village. "He hasn't married yet. He's still very immature. Mother says he's like that because he doesn't have a wife. But, I don't know if I believe that anymore. You seem... different." 

Itachi smiled. "A good different?" 

Her cheeks burned. "Yes," she told him with a laugh. "You're not annoying." 

"I think that's what brother's are meant to do." 

"Is Sasuke annoying?" 

Itachi shook his head. "He is different." They fell silent again. He noticed her glance over at the entrance as the rounded the compound again. "Tomorrow, would you like to go see the town?" 

Nori's eyes perked up as she nodded. "I would." 

"We will go then." The two went back to the house, muttering goodbyes before departing back into their rooms. Nori fell onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. He seemed nice, she thought. Uchiha Itachi _seems_ nice. 

. . . 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Itachi busy, Nori and Sasuke take it upon themselves to have a good time in the village. Nori even meets a new friend.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**_______**

**ITACHI'S PROMISE FELL SHORT.** She wasn't mad at him. Not at all. Nori was aware of and respected his career as a shinobi. The morning after their late night talk, he was whisked away on a mission. Nori felt sort of bad for keeping him up so late, but Itachi insisted that it was okay and when he returned they would go explore like he promised. But, she was going stir crazy in this compound. Back home, Nori wasn't used to doing chores. Most of the cleaning, cooking, and etcetera were done by various people within the house. Her life was filled with tutoring and running about with Daisuke or Gaia. Mikoto was happy to teach Nori the basics of housekeeping. Though, she insisted this is not all a wife should do or provide. 

Nori learned Mikoto was a shinobi before the boys were born. Her life was filled with missions and what-not before she stopped to take care of her family. Mikoto expressed that Nori was too old to enroll in the academy, but if Nori wanted to take a few classes and perhaps begin a career of her own-- it was possible. At the moment, Nori didn't know what she wanted to do. 

She was thirteen. In three years, she would be married and often she wondered if Fugaku-san wanted grandchildren soon. She shuddered at the thought. The fact that Nori would have to provide an heir was something she had put off for a while. In the back of her mind was what her grandmother would often say. "A woman's sole purpose is to provide a child." 

Her grandmother was never a fan of women enlisting to become shinobi. It was something that her grandmother and her mother fought about a lot. Minako Emori, her mother, was once a shinobi as well. It was how Emori and her husband Reji met. Nori often wished for a romance like her parents, but that dream was demolished when her marriage was written in stone. What possible romance could one have when their husband is forced upon them? 

Nori, ultimately, felt trapped. She watched what her life would be like unfold before her, watching Mikoto. A life full of taking care of children. Would itachi be just like his father? It seemed as if Mikoto cared for Fugaku-san, but did he care for anyone? You wouldn't be able to tell, the man was stone cold. Nori sat on the porch, drawing pictures in the sand as Sasuke ran about in front of her. 

The kid was cute, she would admit that. But Itachi was dead wrong. He was just as annoying as Daisuke. Sasuke was a boy filled with wonder and joy and an intense love for his brother. The love he had for Itachi was cute at times, but also dead annoying. There were often times where Sasuke would simply belittle Nori, speaking of how Itachi was a much better shinobi than her. She reminded him that Nori wasn't even a shinobi. But, Sasuke wouldn't hear it. Itachi-san was better. She figured he was right. 

"Nori-san," the young boy chirped, stopping from running about. 

"Hm?" She hummed, not bothering to look up at the kid. Sasuke stepped forward, kicking dirt up with his shoes. The friction distorted her drawing the gravel, making it seemingly disappear in the wind. Nori sighed deeply, raising her eyes to finally look at the boy. "What is it, Sasuke?" 

The boy smiled. "Can we go get dango?" 

Nori bit her tongue. "Dango?" She repeated. 

Sasuke nodded quickly. "Yes, it's sweet and--" 

"I know what dango is," Nori interrupted, her eyes drew up to the entrance of the compound. A bird flapped past it, ducking underneath the wood and disappearing down the pathway-- as if it was mocking her. Her jaw clenched. "I don't know where a dango place is," she told him honestly. 

"I do!" Sasuke chirped, pointing his thumb at himself. "Nii-san takes me there often. I can show us the way!" 

Nori dropped her stick, staring up at the young boy. She bit her tongue, her eyes darting back to the home. "I don't know," Nori trailed off, wondering if they were even allowed out. Would she have to take Gaia? Come to think of it, she didn't know where Gaia even was. She had seen her earlier this morning, when Nori took a bath. But, ever since then, she had been left alone. Nori's eyes went back to Sasuke's, they were wide, his lip pouted out. He was trying to use his cute face to make her say 'yes'. Nori narrowed her gaze at him. It wouldn't work. Sasuke shifted closer to her, reaching out with his small chubby hands. 

"Please Ne-san." Nori felt her heart melt. Dammit, she cursed in her head. She let her head fall in shame. It worked. Sasuke cheered as she stood up. But, she quickly popped his bubble. 

"Go ask your mom, if it's alright." 

Sasuke darted behind her, almost tripping up the stairs as he ran inside, slipping off his sandals. Nori followed quietly, trailing behind him to the kitchen. Mikoto stood, chopping vegetables for today's lunch. Feeling Sasuke barreling in, she lifted her gaze and smiled at the two. "Ka-san," Sasuke grinned, making his way to her. "Nori-chan said she would take me to get dango, can we go? Please please!" The boy was quick with his words, almost out of breath. 

Mikoto chuckled at her children's eccentric attitude, putting the knife down carefully as she looked up to Nori. "Is that true? Did you say you'll take him?" 

The young girl nodded, playing with the edges of the clothes Mikoto had let her borrow. It was apparently out of custom for her to wear kimono's year round. They were apparently only for special occasions. That came as a shock to her, as all she brought was kimonos. "Sasuke said he knows the way pretty well. I figured I'd get him out of your hair for a while." Also get her out of this house, as well. 

"Well then," Mikoto spoke, moving her eyes back to Sasuke. "Promise you know the way?" 

Sasuke nodded quickly. "I do, I do!" 

Mikoto hummed, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a coin purse. 

"Oh, no need!" Nori interrupted. "I have a good amount still," she told the woman bowing her head. "I don't mind paying for his dango." 

Mikoto grinned. "Are you sure?" 

"Mhm," Nori hummed. 

"Okay," Mikoto ruffled the hair on Sasuke's head. "Don't get Nori-san lost, okay?" 

Sasuke smiled. "I know the way," he told his mother happily. 

He didn't. They had been walking for ages. At least Nori was able to see the town this way. For a good hour, the two walked side by side, Sasuke pulling her every which way in an failed attempt to find the dango cart. She had told him to ask for directions several times, but he insisted he knew the way. Nori walked through town, Sasuke tugging on her shirt, pulling through every twist and turn. The Leaf was very different from her home. Everything was brighter here. Kazahana was dim, a hue of blue lingered over it often. It wasn't almost always sad and grim. Here, however, it was bustling with life. 

As Sasuke pulled the girl past shops, something caught her eye, causing her to pause. Sasuke yanked on her shirt, but her eyes were drawn to a shop. In the window, a beautiful red kimono. It was decorated with a golden swirl pattern. She wanted it. "Nori-san," Sasuke groaned, pulling on her shirt. "Dango's right over here, I promise!" 

"Okay," Nori whispered, her eyes went over to the little boy. "Can we go in there, really quickly?" 

Sasuke followed her trail of sight. His shoulders sagged once he noticed she was talking about a dress shop. He stuck his tongue out. "Dresses?" He repeated, sounding disgusted with himself. "I don't want to look at dresses." 

"It's one dress," Nori corrected, this time, she tugged him. Sasuke was shocked at her grip and how easily she was able to pull him across the street. The bell of the shop rang as Nori entered, Sasuke still by her side. She made a beeline for the kimono, drawing her fingers over the fabric. Sasuke stood beside her, arms crossed over his chest. He muttered bitterly about the dango. "Oh, Sasuke," she grumbled. "Hush up, I'll only be a second." 

"Can I help you?" Both Nori and Sasuke turned to the owner of the voice. She was a young woman, probably a few years older than Nori. Her hair was blonde, it fell past her shoulders, small curls at the edges of it. Her green eyes were narrowed at the young pair. "The color would look nice on you." The comment was short, as if she didn't truly mean it. 

But, Nori was entranced by the beauty of it, she smiled. "Think so?" Nori turned back to the dress. "My mother always said that red was too mature of a color for me. That it's only for adults." 

The girl lifted a brow, taking a look over the clearly young girl. "And are you an adult now?" 

Nori knew she wasn't. But, she was to be married. Her husband-to-be was on a mission, a potentially dangerous mission. Their lives filled with such sudden deaths and heartache. Was she an adult? "I might as well be," she grinned. "How much for it?" 

The blonde clenched her jaw, overlooking the young girl. She clearly didn't have enough to pay for it. "Why don't you come back with your mother, I'll talk prices with her." 

Nori felt her eyes narrow. Finally, she began to realize what the girl was saying. "My mother's not here," she pressed. "How much for it? I usually make my own, but this fabric is much thinner than what we use back home. It's perfect for this weather. Buying one will save me a lot of time." 

"You make kimonos?" The blonde pressed, shocked. It was a common practice back home. Kimono's were a staple of their fashion and they didn't have many dress shops. 

"Ichaki!" A woman yelled, sauntering from the back of the shop. This was woman older, a splitting image of the young one. Her mother, Nori assumed. The woman had hair pinned up, on her wrist a bed of needles. "What did I tell you about scaring away customers? Go sort fabric." Ichaki grimaced, muttering underneath her breath as she walked past. "How can I help you dear?" 

"I would like this kimono," Nori grinned, pointing at it. From beside her, Sasuke groaned. He hated all this talk of kimonos and dresses. 

He tugged on her shirt. "Nori-san," he muttered, "can I wait outside?" 

Nori peered down him, chewing on her bottom lip. She didn't want him getting lost. "Right outside," she told him. "I will have your head and tell your brother if you leave, got it?" Sasuke hummed, exiting the shop quickly. Sasuke leaned up against the shop walls, teetering on his toes, as he waited. He waited for what felt like hours, but was only a mere few minutes. From across the street; his eyes met a familiar face. His eyes perked up. 

"Shisui!" He called, waving his small arms about. The boy, one of his many cousins, perked his head up from a spot where he flirted with a random girl. A grin broke across his face, as Sasuke barreled towards him, leaving the front of the shop. "I haven't seen you in forever," Sasuke told him an innocent laugh. 

Shisui turned away from the girl he was talking to, smiling down at the young boy. "I know, you're Oni-san has to let us hang out more." Confusion dotted his face. Wasn't Itachi on a mission? "Who are you with, anyways? Your mom?" 

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm here with--" His arm was snatched, brought into an overwhelmed Nori's body, as she clutched him tightly. He wiggled in her grip. Nori's face was stained with tears of frustration. The mere panic she felt once she realized Sasuke was not where she told him to be. She was so worried that he got lost, or worse, taken. Sasuke was the child of an important family, she couldn't help but worry. 

"I told you to stay by the shop," Nori whined into his hair, pulling apart to wipe the tears from her eyes. The young boy stared up at her, his eyes widened in shock. "You can't scare me like that." From behind him, Shisui looked at the foreign girl with an odd look. His eyes scraped over her appearance. She looked like an Uchiha, but her eyes. They were blue, not black. Nori finally looked up at Shisui, a frown pulling on her lips. She tugged on Sasuke's arm. "Who's this?" She uttered out, still trying to calm herself from the state of panic she was in. 

"U-uh, Uchiha Shisui," He bowed his head. "How do you know Sasuke?" 

Nori nodded. So, he was an Uchiha. He was around her age, she wondered if he was a friend of Itachi. "I, uh, Minako Nori. I live with Sasuke." 

For a moment, confusion dotted his face. Then, the name clicked in his head. Minako. Wasn't that the surname of the girl Itachi said he was going to marry? Was this the girl? Shisui took another look at her. Hm, he got lucky. "Right," he grinned. "You're..." How would he phrase that? Itachi's wife? They weren't married yet. "Itachi's?" She wasn't his property. 

"She's his  _ fenc _ e." 

Nori and Shisui looked down at the boy. They both stared at him with furrowed brows. Nori cleared her throat. "Fence?" She repeated. 

Shisui scratched his head. "Like a post?" 

Sasuke blew air out of his nose in frustration. "No, a fence," he pressed. "Ka-san says that when people are going to get married that means they are each other's fences." 

Suddenly, it dawned on her. A smile crossed her face. "Fiance," she corrected, patting Sasuke's head. "The word you're looking for is Fiance, not fence." 

"Ha," Shisui laughed, realizing what the boy was talking about. "Nice to meet Itachi's fence, then." 

Sasuke pouted out his bottom lip. "No, I'm sure the word is Fence." 

"How old are you again?" Nori jokes, ruffling the boy's hair. 

" _ Eight _ ," the boy pressed. "I'm sure the word is Fence." 

"I don't think it is," Shisui chuckled. His face paled once he realized that he was no longer talking to the pretty brown-haired girl from before. He whipped around, only to find her gone. His shoulders sagged. "Damn, she really was pretty," Shisui muttered. He turned back to the group. "What were you guys doing out here?"

"Well, Sasuke convinced me he knew where the dango shop was. But, I kind of got distracted by the dress shop right there." Her cheeks tinted pink as she whipped around. "Do you know where the dango shop is?" 

Shisui grinned. "You're in luck. I am a free man at the moment, I'll take you there." 

Nori bowed her head in respect. "Thank you, Shisui-san. You are free to join as well." The boy led them down a familiar path they had taken, however instead of turning right- they turned left. Sure enough, the dango shop that Sasuke was talking about was clear as day. After getting their dango, they made their way to a training ground where they sat on the plush grass and ate. Sasuke had his legs stretched out over Nori's, staring up at the sky as he watched the clouds pass by. Shisui and Nori chatted quietly. 

Nori liked Shisui. He was funny and kind. He told many stories about Itachi, which made her feel a bit better. The things she learned from Shisui was that Itachi was a quiet boy, something she already knew. But, he was kind and had a good heart. That made her happy to hear. Her greatest worry that he may seem kind but looks can be deceiving. They ended up playing a game to keep Sasuke occupied, chasing him about in a form of tag. As the three ran about, they were so intrigued with each other, they didn’t notice Itachi walking up from behind. 

He had been looking all over for his brother and Nori. Mikoto had said they went to the Dango shop and was starting to get worried. But, it seemed they just got a bit distracted. Nori was the first to notice his presence. Her eyes tilted up to his for a split moment, breaking her concentration. Sasuke took this opportunity to pounce, jumping on her body and sending her crashing to the floor. 

“You’re it!” He laughed loudly. Nori chuckled quietly, squinting her eyes at the slight pain she had in her head from slamming into the ground hard. Itachi walked up to them fully. 

“Look who decided to swing by!” Shisui laughed, slapping the boy on the shoulder. “I figured you would be back soon.” 

Itachi hummed, nodding his head as Sasuke got up off Nori, barreling towards him. They shared a quick hug before Itachi made his way to Nori, who sat up on the ground. Her hand ran through her hair, rubbing at the tender spot. Itachi crouched next to her, bringing his hand up to hers. His fingers brushed hers away, as he looked at the spot where she hit her head. 

“Are you alright?” Itachi muttered, bringing his eyes to meet hers. 

Nori smiled. Despite the slight throbbing pain and the dizziness, she laughed. She didn’t want Sasuke to worry that he hurt her. “Mhm,” she hummed, Itachi helped her to her feet. “How was your mission?” She questioned. Was it intruding to ask such a thing? 

Itachi smiled. “It went well,” he told her, with a quick nod. “Thank you, Shisui.” 

“No problem,” The boy told his friend.”I was glad to meet Nori.” They shared their goodbyes before Itachi led them back to the compound. Mikoto was in the front room, talking with Gaia when the got back. Nori felt the harsh gaze from her friend. 

“How was your time?” Mikoto chirped with a bright smile. 

Sasuke peered up at Nori curiously. “It was nice,” Nori told them. She held up her bag, “Sasuke helped me pick out a new kimono.” 

“And you guys found the dango shop okay?” Mikoto questioned. “I was worried because Sasuke can sometimes get in over his head.” The younger boy felt his cheeks flush, as he peered up at Nori. 

“Well, he was a great tour guide,” Nori smiled, looking down at the boy. “He knows his way around the village.” It was a simple lie, but by the smile that crossed Sasuke lips, she knew it meant a lot to him. Nori turned to Gaia. “How was your day?” 

Itachi walked up to his mother as Gaia and Nori got into a small conversation, his eyes trailing over the home. “Where is father?” he asked quietly. 

Mikoto smiled at her son. “He’s where he usually is.” Itachi nodded his head. Out of the corner of her eye, Nori watched as Itachi dipped out of the home, quiet as a mouse. She couldn’t help but be curious about where the boy was going.

That night, as Gaia washed the top of her head, Nori peered up at her. “What do you think of it here?” 

Gaia’s fingers stilled, coated in suds. She sat behind Nori, both of them faced forward, therefore Nori couldn’t see the look on her face. Gaia’s lips pursed together. Her fingers began to work in her dark hair. “They are a nice family,” Gaia spoke quietly. 

Nori bit her lip. The warmth of the bad felt nice. “What do you think of Itachi-san?” 

“He is a nice boy.” 

“And Mikoto?” 

“A wonderful woman.” 

“Sasuke?” Gaia felt her eyes narrow at Nori’s head. 

“A wonderful child,” Gaia drawled. 

Nori ran her tongue over her lip. “And Fugaku-san.” The thread was pulled tight. An awkward silence came over the two women. 

Gaia cleared her throat. “Fugaku-san is a wonderful lead and man. I am glad you will be in a safe home.” Nori hummed. The water sloshed as she turned to face the woman. “Lady Minako--” 

“I am an adult, Gaia,” Nori told her with a smile. “Yet, you still sit here and wash my hair and my clothes… It was nice to have a traveling companion but, I feel bad for taking you away from your home. My discomfort should not be yours as well.” 

The woman cleared her throat, using her hands to turn Nori back around. “Lady Minako,” Gaia sighed. “I am not in discomfort being here with you. Do I miss home? Yes. But I am glad to be here with you. I would not want you to go through this alone. That being said, have you written to your mother yet?” 

Nori shook her head. “Not yet,” she muttered, slipping deeper into the water. Gaia pulled her hands away as Nori engulfed her head underwater. She pushed herself up, gasping as she wiped the trailing water from her eyes. “I’ll write her tonight and send a letter out in the morning,” Nori told her standing up. Gaia quickly rose, wrapping a towel around the young woman. 

Nori dried herself as Gaia let the water drain. Nori slipped a robe over her shoulders, “I’ll go to my room now Gaia. Sleep well.” 

“You too, Lady Minako.” The home was mostly quiet. She had almost made it to her room in peace, before she heard the door that opened up to the hallway slide open. Itachi stepped in, bags underneath his eyes. They made eye contact for a moment, Itachi’s cheeks flushed red. Nori frowned for a moment, before realizing she was only in a robe. Her own cheeks burned as she clutched the robe closer around her body, Itachi averted his eyes. 

“Sorry,” Nori whispered. “I thought everyone was asleep.” 

Itachi nodded. “It’s alright,” He told her. “I am sorry that I wasn’t able to take you into town today.” 

Nori smiled. “It’s okay. Sasuke is a wonderful tour guide.” 

“You two got lost, didn’t you?” 

Her shoulders sagged. “Yes.” 

A small chuckle left his lips. “Perhaps tomorrow… we can do something together.” 

“I would like that.” A silence engulfed the two as Gaia slipped out of the bathroom. She bowed her head before disappearing through the door and out of the home. Itachi and Nori were left alone yet again. “I suppose it is goodnight then,” Nori smiled, opening up her bedroom door. 

“Hm,” Itachi hummed, moving to his own room. 

Nori paused before entering, raising her eyes up to Itachi who almost slipped inside of his own. “Itachi-san,” she stopped him. Itachi glanced at her curiously. “Try and get some sleep tonight, okay?” He looked utterly exhausted. 

He nodded slowly. “Goodnight, Nori-san.” 

She smiled. The two entered their own separate rooms. Nori dressed herself, taking a seat at her desk as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She sat there for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, thinking of what to say. What would she say to her family? She began. 

_ To Mother;  _

_ I have made it safely to Kohana. I’ve met the Uchiha and they have been nothing but kind to me. It is rather hot here and the women here do not wear kimonos as everyday outfits, which surprised me. But, it is understandable as it is very warm here. Mikoto-san was kind enough to lend me some of her clothes.  _

_ Today I went into town and I was able to buy some of my own. I ended up splurging on a kimono, but it was too beautiful to pass up. Tell Grandmother not to worry, as I will always continue to make my own. But, it felt nice to buy one too.  _

_ Itachi-san is kind. He seems busy and tired. But, with the small amount of time I’ve known him, I can say I am happy that the person I am marrying is him. The youngest, Sasuke, is a ball of sunshine. They have a different relationship than Daisuke and I. More loving, less fighting.  _

_ I miss you and father dearly. I suppose I even miss Daisuke. I miss the cold, the snow, my home, my room. But, I am ready to take on the responsibilities here.  _

_ There is something that is bothering me. Gaia. It was nice to have a traveling companion and I’m sure it would be nice to have a familiar face in this unfamiliar world. But, I worry that I am stripping her of her happiness. I am old enough to be on my own. I understand if you would like Gaia to stay a bit longer, but as soon as she can, I would like to send her home to her family.  _

_ That is my one wish as your daughter. I hope you can visit soon, before the wedding. I would love to show you around Kohana, once I get better at knowing my way. I look forward to hearing from you.  _

_ Love you,  _

_ Minako Nori _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
